The monarch butterfly is one of the most well-recognized animals and has generated much interest because of its beauty and its migratory habits. Recently, monarch butterflies have become popular for release at weddings, graduations and other celebrations and events. Based on the demand, a commercial market in monarch butterflies has developed and commercial monarch butterfly suppliers and farms now exist.
Interest in raising monarch butterflies has also been spurred by concern for destruction of their natural habits and other environmental concerns affecting monarch butterflies. Also, interest exists in raising monarch butterflies for educational purposes or by hobbyists or simply by people who enjoy watching and studying these beautiful animals.
One factor which has limited the ability to raise monarchs in captivity has been the need for monarch butterfly larva to feed on milkweed plants. Monarch butterflies larva feed exclusively on milkweed. Thus, it has been necessary to raise milkweed all year long or to otherwise have a constant supply of fresh milkweed in order to cultivate monarch butterflies. However, doing so is difficult and expensive.
Attempts have been made to develop artificial or semi-artificial diets for monarch butterfly larva but none have been entirely satisfactory. The monarchs raised using these artificial diets have either not developed properly or have been small and lacking in normal coloration. A need therefore exists for a monarch butterfly larval diet that can be used to raise healthy, normal monarch butterflies on a continuous and year round basis, is inexpensive, can be easily made and can be conveniently stored for long periods.